Prosjaci
Istinite mejdandžije Pripovijetka je objavljena u Politici, I/1904, br. 270. Za života piščeva više nije bila preštampavana. Mlad je i zdrav Smajo. Veseo je uvijek i ni na što se ne tuži. Kud god ide, pjeva i jaše konja bijesno i silno, uvijajući se na sedlu kao kakva fitmija i gotovo kad ga god sretneš, uvijek mu je drugi konj, mlađi i bolji. Veselju, pjesmi i lovu nigdje kraja ni konca! - Nikad boljeg subaše! - hvale se kmetovi. Otkad je trećina postala, i otkad su subaše pošle kroza sela, čestitijeg, beskrajnijeg i veselijeg Turčina nijesam vidio svojim očima! - govorio je svak po selu. - Kad nam je već taka sudbina da moramo i subaše imati, neka nam dragi bog pokloni i u dobrom zdravlju i veselju podrži našeg dobrog i čestitog Smail-agu! - blagosiljali su ga sa sviju strana. Svakog je kmeta, i siromašnog i bogatog, lijepo Smajo dočekivao kod čardaka. Svakom bi ispekao kavu i napunio lulu duvana, a i čardaku su često stizale milošte i pokloni od kmetova: neko kokoš, neko pile, neko janje, neko opet lonac masla i čabricu sira. Svega je ponešto stizalo, i Smajo je bio zadovoljan s kmetovima, a kmetovi s njim. Niko se ni na koga nije mogao potužiti, jer bi ogriješio dušu, a to nije rad ni Smajo ni njegovi kmetovi. Smajo se pri procjenjivanju desetine zauzimao za svoje selo, te desetar od njeg nije smio ni pisnuti. Koliko bi Smajo rekao da u jednom stogu ima "carevine", toliko je i bilo. On je subaša Hadži-Selim-bega Džinića, čija se riječ još i danas uvažava i poštuje, pa mu je bilo lako činiti što je god htio i želio. A Smajo je istinski želio da svak bude veseo i zadovoljan, da svak pjeva i klikće, izvijajući se kao ševa ispod čistog i vedrog neba. Duša bi ga zaboljela kad bi viđeo tužno, neveselo lice, i gledao bi da ga kako bilo razveseli. - De, ćoće, zapali! - pružio bi mu odmah kutiju. Mani se, vire ti tvoje, misli i dumana! Zapali, majka mu stara, pa se malko razvedri. - Sve će bolje biti nego što mi mislimo. Onda bi udario u vesele i neobuzdane šale, koje bi i mrtva usta na smijeh natjerale. Okolna su sela zavidjela kmetovima Hadži-Selim-bega Džinića što takog subašu imaju, a i beg se, nema vajde griješiti duše, očinski brinuo za svoje selo, braneći ga od svakog zla i napasti. Malo je, vrlo malo takih begova i spahija. On je često izlazio u selo i odsjedao u Smajinu čardaku. Kmetovi bi se svi skupili, i on bi ih o svemu raspitivao: kako je ljetina ponijela, kako su šljive rodile, može li se živjeti, i naposljetku bi oštro digao oči i pogledao Smaju: - A kako vi s ovim? Da li vam je, bivakarce, dobar? - Dobar, predobar! - graknuli bi svi kao jedno grlo. Ako nam misliš nažao učiniti i srce nam naše iz njedara izvaditi, onda slobodno moreš Smail-agu dignuti iz ovog čardaka! Njegova pjesna i šenluk, njegovo čisto i pošteno srce vrijedi, beže, pola Carigrada. Otkad je svijeta i vijeka, ’vakog čojeka nije sunce viđelo! Beg bi se zadovoljno osmjehnuo i na polasku bi turio Smaji pregršt sitne jaspre da razda kmetovima. U pošljednje vrijeme bio je Smajo nešto zamišljeniji, i svake večeri, u veliko večernje doba, kad se unoća i kad se sve smiri i obamre, jekne sa čardaka pjesma: Soba mi je prazna, A postelja hladna, Ne mogu da spavam, Bećar sam, Jadan! Sve se selo izbudi. Od torova uzavru psi i čobansko podvikivanje. Noć se zatrese i uzdrhti, čista i vedra noć rane jeseni! Smaje sutradan ne bi bilo u čardaku, i kad bi se poslije nekoliko dana vratio, na licu je lebdio drhtav nemir i neka bolna, duboka zamišljenost. - Naš se subaša nešto mlogo promijenio - išao je šapat od usta do usta. - Nešto ga boli i grize. Savladala ga je nekakva potajna boljka i jad. Braćo moja, šta bi to moglo biti? - pitali su se ljudi među sobom. I Smajo je s dana na dan postajao mračniji i zamišljeniji i češće, mnogo češće, silazio u varoš nego prije. Odlazi i vraća se, ali ga niko nije pitao zašto je to toliko učestalo njegovo putovanje. Jednoga mjeseca pred poznu jesen ostao je čitavih petnaest dana u gradu, i kad se vraćao, propjevao je obnoć kroz selo, i to mu je bila kao pošljednja pjesma. Jedno desetak dana iza toga bio je vrlo veseo i sa svakim se šalio, a poslije tog vremena sasvim se pomrači njegovo svijetlo i veselo lice. Usne se od dugog ćutanja upiše jedna u drugu, i Smajo kao da onijemi. Kad bi koju riječ i progovorio, bila mu je gorka kao pelen, a teška kao olovo. Rijetko je izlazio među ljude. Neprestano je sjedio na čardaku, turoban i zamišljen. Često se trgne iz mračnih i crnih misli, strese se kao da hoće nekakav nevidljiv teret da zbaci sa sebe. - Teško onom, po sto puta teško, koga stežu nevidljivi okovi! - uzdahne duboko. - Što ućinih od sebe, postove mu njegove!… "Kupi mi, moj šećerni Smajkane, šamiju, kupi mi papuće, nabavi mi novu feređu, ova mi se mnogo pohabala"! Haj, haj! - uzdahne još dublje i očajnije. - Što ućinih od sebe, slip hodio po dunajluku! E, vire mi turske - zaklinje se sam sebi i mlata rukama kao da je malo šenuo s pameti. E, vire mi turske i ramazana mi mog, da sam znao da će iza one onake slasti i milošće doći ova gorćina i duman, volio bih skoćiti u Vrbas nego ovo doćekati! Od veselog i plahog Smaje postade jedno bijedno, namršteno i zlovoljno lice, koje poče na sav svijet mrziti i vikati. Stade čak i proricati da se primakao kijametni dan - Strašni sud, jer se svijet iskvario i ispoganio: - Ništa ovo danas ne valja! Sve je ovo jedna petljaga i rospiluk. Ali neka, neka! Primiće se dan kad ćemo svi znati što smo i na ćemu smo. Ubrzo će zavrištiti ćorav đogat pod ćoravim Osmanom… Svijet se uprepastio, pa se previja i krsti od čuda: - Šta bi čojeku, ako ko za boga jedinog zna!? Jednog dana naredi Smajo sluzi da sazove sve momke koji su se ove jeseni iženili. Momci se sutradan skupiše pred čardakom, a on poče nešto besmisleno i nerazgovijetno govoriti. Niko ga nije razumio. On se gorko zaplaka i, zanoseći se u stranu, jeknu: - Plaćimo i jaućimo svi skupa! Naša je nesreća i nevolja duboka i crna ko kara-denjiz, i visoka ko ovo nebo nad nama! Prosjaci Crtica je objavljena u Politici iste godine kad i prethodne – I/1904, br. 321. Nije preštampavana za autorovog života. ___ Jednog vrelog, ljetnjeg dana, vraćao sam se sa Sane. Podne je bilo poodavno prošlo, a sunčana raspaljena vrelina nikako da malakše. Sunce sve oštrije i vrelije pripiče. Tramošljanska brda sa prorjeđenom, sitnom šumom plamte i prelivaju se u punom, blistavom modrilu, a gore daleko preko njih drhti u prozračnoj sumaglici još brdovitija i vrletnija Vrhovina. Konj pognuo glavu, pa lijeno, iznemoglo kasa i katkad nemarno, preko volje, mahne repom. S obje strane druma diže se mahovinasto stijenje iz kojeg silno bije ljetnja sparna žega. Kud god pogledam, nigdje živa stvora! Sve se sklonilo negdje u hlad, pa dahće i žudno očekuje kad će minuti ova dosadna vrućina. Bijaše me obladala teška žeđ, a još je daleko Dundarište, u kome me očekuje kao led studen točak, koji šiba i pljušti ispod visokih i tankovijastih bukava. Nemilice sam gonio konja i, dok bi čovjek popušio lulu duvana, bio sam nadomak točka, koji se još od nezapamćena vremena zove Ajlučki točak. Iz prilične daljine ugledah kroz lišće natovareno paripče i dva čovjeka gdje se odmaraju kraj točka. Oni su ležali potrbuške na suvom, sagnjilom lišću, a konj je, privezan za bukvu, nemarno conjao odmahujući ovda-onda repom. Kad čuše topot konjski, obojica se trgoše iza sna i počeše zvjerati oko sebe. Jedan je bio slijep. - Pomozi bog, ljudi! - Bog ti pomogo, neznana delijo! - odazva se slijepac, a preko usana mu preletje čudnovat osmijeh. - Odmarate li se? - upitah ja kad se napih vode i privezah konja za jednu bukvu. - Odmaramo se i uživamo carsku pravu… ko i svi ostali prošjaci i vječiti putnici. Obojica se nešto sašaptaše. Vođ ustade i izvadi gusle koje su virile iz jedne poveće torbe s konja, a slijepac se promuklo nakašlja: - Kako, gospodine? Kako tvoje lijepo zdravlje!? - Dobro, dobro, slijepče. A kako vi? Mi dobro! - reče vođ nenadno i spusti gusle slijepcu na krilo, pa sjede kraj nas. U nas, gospodine, međe nema. Car je car, pa mu se zna međa i granica, a prošjaku? Prošjaku, rođeno moje, nema međe ni granice: puklo ispod neba, pa kud ti duša tvoja želi!… A narod, dobar pa daje. Daje, brate, i kapom i šakom, jer mi ’nako sve lijepo i po redu… - E, nemoj tako! - pretrže ga slijepac. - I mi neđe zaciganimo. Usićimo se, pa nam se ne da maknuti od kuće dok nam se štogođ ne metne u torbu i ne pruži u ruku. Tako, brate moj, govori! Nemoj… Što jest - jest!… Vedar, jasan osmijeh, pun radosti životne zaigra se oko usana slijepčevih. Učini mu se da mu se u tom trenutku šuplje, unakažene očne duplje ispuniše sjajem i neizmjernim žarom sreće i zadovoljstva. On se jednako osmjehivaše i pipaše po zemlji, dok napipa štap, pa se odboči na bradu. - Kako ti je ime slijepče? - Andrija… Andrija Čojkadić. - A oklen si starinom? - Oklen sam, pitaš? -Da. - Kako da ti kažem: starinom sam i kućom sa Mrazova, a sad mi je kuća cijeli svijet. Sve je moje, a ja jope svačiji - reče i opet se čudnovato osmijehnu. - Jest, gospodine! - zabrsla vođ. Pravo veliš, Andrija: sve je naše, a i mi smo svačiji, ili, ako oćeš, ničiji. Suđeno nam tako, pa mirna Krajina… - Vjere ti, slijepče, jesi li zadovoljan sudbinom!? - Bogami, jesam, - odgovori slijepac Jakim, dubokim glasom, u kome ne bijaše ni trunka sumnje. - Jesam, rođeno moje! Zadovoljan sam… Isprva - pravo po duši govoriti - bilo mi je malo i žao, znaš, kad sam oslijepio, a poslije: ništa! Sve se to obikne i zaboravi… Prije nego što će mi se roditi prvo i jedino muško dijete, izgubio sam vid. Svi kažu: nalik, Andrija, na te, i lijepo je ko zlatna jabuka. Mene sve nešto grize i boli duša što nemam očiju pa da ga i ja pogledam. Već je i progovorilo. Mlogo sam ga razmitio. Uzmem ga na krilo, a on odma: "Caca, caca, đe su ti oci?… "Meni to bude teško i žao, pa ga taj čas povrgnem na zemlju, a nekakve me misli sa sviju strana svrzu i obladaju. Šta tuj! - poče se kao od nečeg Andrija otresati. - Tako mi je suđeno od boga, pa to ti je. Zar nije tako? - viknu i čvrsto me uhvati za ruku. Po glasu i stezanju ruke vidjelo se da očekuje od mene da rečem: "Tako je, Andrija, tako! Suđeno ti je, pa šta možeš sad? … Ja to i rekoh. - A drugo mi je sve dobro - nastavi više kao za se. Ne mogu se ni na što potužiti. Što dobri težak ima, i nami pruži i dadne. Vakog naroda nema nadaleko. Samo da oće već jednom bog dragi i njemu da providi i prosvijetli… - O! - viknu vođ i odmahnu rukom. - Narod dobar, predobar! Nakupimo svega: mrsa, vune, žita, gra, prediva… E, brate, svega! Eno pun tovar! Svega imamo… Narod daje, a mi blagosiljamo i molimo se milostivom bogu za sav ’rišćanluk i našu vjeru i zakon. - Pa kud ste sad nakanili? - Gore ćemo Zmijanju - odgovori mirno slijepac i poče opravljati gusle. - Da, Zmijanju ćemo gore! Odsiječe brzo vođ. - Zmijanje je mlogo blažno. Ovce se sad počinju strići, pa će biti vune do mile volje. Zmijanje nas odijeva, a ovi donji krajevi rane i poje… Vođ je i dalje nešto pričao i mlatao rukama, a ja sam posmatrao slijepca kako opravlja gusle. Ruke su mu pune, bijele i čiste, bez žuljeva; obrazi okrugli i jedri, čelo visoko i malko namršteno, kosa svijetla i crna kao ugljen, a oči… - Andrija! - viknuh. On ne ču, jer se bijaše nešto duboko zabavio oko gusala… - Andrija! - viknuh ja jače. - A? - trže se on kao iza sna. - Vjere ti, nazireš li imalo? - Kad je vrlo vedro i toplo vrijeme, obuzme me neka želja, nekakva silna drktavica od prevelike radosti. Učini mi se: vidim, progledaću! On mahnu tužno glavom i opet se ušuti. Teško mu, vidi se, što ga to upitah. Vođ jednako brsla: - Narod dobar, predobar!… Ali, bogami, narod je nešto ovi’ pošljednji godina nešto malakso i u tanke niti uveo, pa mu nije ni do čeg. Svak se zabavio o svojoj muci i nevolji. Ali jope daje. Daje, brate, i kapom i šakom! Vrućina bijaše jenjala. Sunce počinje padati na zaranke, prosijavajući meko kroz lišće koje se tihano i jedva osjetno pokreće i podrhtava. Planina oživlje. Čuju se uzvici probuđenih kozara i govedara koji kreću blago na popasak. Odjekuju kroz šumu dovikivanja čobanska i potmula, prigušena jeka zvona. - Andrija! - viknu vođ. Jenjala vrućina. Da se krećemo! Daleko je Zmijanje. Zagudi malo gospodinu, pa da se ide već… Slijepac uspravi gusle na krilu i, drhćući, prevuče gudalom. Jeknu bolno struna kroz planinu. Drhću prsti, jeca slijepčevo grlo i zvuci se, meki i duboki, razlijevaju ispod sumornih, ćutljivih bukava, koje se prkosno nebu dižu, obasjane i osvijetljene iznemoglom svjetlošću pošljednjih sunčanih zraka. Slijepac završi pjesmu i pošljednji zvuci odjeknuše silno i burno kroz planinu: Rani sina pa šalji u vojsku, Srbija se umirit ne može. Učini mi se da se od ovih snažnih i ponositih riječi zatrese planina, zašumoriše bukve i kao da sve oko mene oživlje i poče disati novom snagom i životom… Prosjaci se digoše i brzo izgubiše u planini.